The present invention relates to the art of personal protection devices and, more particularly, to an improved holder for a personal protection device which has a disarming feature to prevent the unauthorized operation of the device.
The present invention is particularly applicable to aerosol and electric shock type personal protection devices and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, the invention has much broader application and may be used with a variety of other aerosol products, protective devices and security products when it is desired to protect against unauthorized activation thereof.
Many consumer products are provided or are packaged in aerosol containers, the contents of which are dispersed or dispensed by depressing an actuating valve on the container. Typical examples of such products which are packaged in this manner are perfumes, colognes, breath fresheners, hair sprays, insect repellents and the like. Another type of product provided in an aerosol container is a personal security device containing a self-defense spray and which can be easily carried by a user in a pocket or handbag. The device is grasped, and when actuated, will discharge an aerosol chemical spray such as mace or pepper gas to deter an attacker or assailant. Various types of deterrent chemicals are commercially available in aerosol form as personal defense products and one of the more popular is a capsicum or pepper composition of the type sold under the trademark BODYGUARD by Guardian Products of Phoenix, Ariz.
Several problems are attendant to the use of aerosol containers and particularly those which serve as personal defense products. Aerosol products of this type must be convenient to use so that the consumer can carry the dispenser in a pocket or purse in a manner so that the aerosol device can be quickly and easily retrieved and actuated. It is also desirable to protect the aerosol canister so that it is not unintentionally or inadvertently actuated. The device should also be designed so that when retrieved, it can be quickly oriented with the discharge nozzle properly aimed which orientation should be able to be accomplished tactilely or by feel without the user having to visually check the proper position of the aerosol device. The device further should be rendered ineffective or inoperative when such device has been taken away from the authorized user or removed from a stored position or location without the permission of the user to prevent such devices from accidently discharging or be used against the authorized user.
Various containers or holders for security devices can be found in the prior art. In Application Ser. No. 08/054,148, filed Apr. 30, 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,118, a dispenser for aerosol container which dispenser has a locking feature to prevent the unintentional or inadvertent release of the contents of the aerosol container. However, the dispenser does not include a disabling feature to prevent one other than the authorized user from discharging the contents of the aerosol container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,086 shows a canister holder which disarms the canister when the canister support is removed from the canister holder, but is not a reusable holder and is difficult to rearm after being disarmed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,968 discloses a hand-held tear gas canister and personal security device having an elongated ridge or rib on the outer surface of the canister or on a holster to facilitate orientation of the canister. The dispenser does not include a disarming mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,084 discloses a typical electric shock type personal protection device which applies a non-fatal shock to an assailant to temporarily disable or disorient the assailant. The device does not include a disarming and rearming mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,966 shows a case for enclosing an aerosol dispenser. The case conforms to the form of the aerosol and is designed particularly to conform to the actuator of the aerosol dispenser to permit operation of the dispenser while the dispenser is contained within the case. The case is absent a mechanism for disarming the aerosol cannister.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,474 discloses a personal security device which comprises a trigger-actuated aerosol canister contained in a two-piece telescoping house. A mechanism for disarming the security device is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,947 shows a device which is to be added to a tear gas canister which fits over the canister and provides a guiding tunnel over the discharge button so that by feel alone, the device may be properly grasped and actuated by depressing the button with the user's finger. The device does not include a disarming mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,814 discloses a safety cap for aerosol cans incorporating a central split cylinder having hooked ends. The hooked ends are locked beneath the can bead by a ring which may be slid downwardly on the sections to lock the device. Release of the hooked ends is affected by upwardly sliding the ring and depressing the cap to outwardly flex the hooked ends. Upon retraction of the hooked ends, the cap can be lifted from the can. The device is intended primarily as a safety cap for aerosol cans. The device does not include a disarming and rearming mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,313 discloses a spring metal holding clip for aerosol containers having an end that is made to snugly fit in the annular recessed top of the container to resist upward displacement. The plastic cap fits around the top portion of the container having a slot through which the spring clip extends. With the clip in this position, the user, by touch, can properly direct the spray nozzle. A mechanism for disarming the cap to prevent release of the container contents by an unauthorized person is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,046 shows a holster for holding an aerosol container which holster has an opening for discharge of fluid from the container. An access opening to a valve actuator on the container is provided along with means to hold or clip the holster on the belt while also allows quick detachment. A disarming mechanism is absent from the holster.
While, as indicated above, there are a number of various types of holsters, containers and the like for various types of aerosol and electric shock devices, particularly those of the personal defense type, there is absent from the art of disarming arrangement which is reliable and simple to operate. In view of the dispensers or holders to date, exists a need for an improved dispenser or holder which is structurally simple and easy to manufacture, convenient to use, assists in properly orienting the discharge spray or other types of security products, provides a locking feature to minimize the possibility of inadvertent or accidental discharge of the aerosol spray or activation of other security products, and which also provides a quick and easy method of arming and disarming the aerosol spray, electric shock mechanism or other personal protection products.